


Two Weeks

by aratheli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Messing Around, Reiner figuring out he's gay, Reiner figuring out he's gay for Bert, This is post Season 3 pre Season 4, if that helps anyone, just some guys bein' guys, mentioned sex, or during the time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aratheli/pseuds/aratheli
Summary: Bert was everything to him and now he's gone.  But the worst part was that Reiner connected the dots now instead of then.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Kudos: 36





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm high as fuck right now and have no idea if this is even good/makes sense until I'm sober in the morning and wake up to the archive blowing up my email saying people want to fight me. Other than that, happy not 420 :)

Reiner wasn’t  _ gay _ .

The word itself still brought him a little discomfort. Gay people were  _ fine _ , just for a little bit, as long as they kept their distance and don’t flirt with you. No; Reiner was just messing around. 

In what? A small voice would ask in his head when he would explain it to himself again and again. Reiner wished to drown that question in the image of Krista. She was cute, blonde, petite but full in all the right places. She probably was wet for Ymir and would squeal when she came. But...Reiner didn’t find that hot. It was a thing that a lot of guys were into; Jean said to ask two girls to make out in front of you “and you’ll be begging for a blowjob in no time”. Reiner didn’t see the appeal of watching two other people have sex. That’s their love for each other; it’s admirable, not erotic. 

Reiner’s other alternative was to picture himself fucking Krista; but even then felt out of place and uncomfortable. Krista was hot, but...Reiner would feel weird about it. Reiner wouldn’t fuck her. She and Ymir were together. That’s not a hypothesis, it’s a fact. The fantasies he thought were appropriate felt intrusive and rude, especially for him to be taking her instead.

He had to pick her to “crush” on. Ymir was not crushable, in that sense. She was a good friend, a perfect butch. Sasha was too funny to be taken seriously, especially for something like sex. That  _ also _ felt uncomfortable. She was too carefree and happy; to put her in a position below him felt wrong to do. She also reminded him of Gabi; a fact he realised and grossed himself out with. That ended that idea.

Annie was still a kid to him. Hitch was too much of a bitch. Mikasa was unappealing and untouchable.

_ I haven’t met the right girl yet. _

So to “blow off steam”, he fucked with Bert. And Bert liked him; a  _ lot _ . He knew that, but….he ignored it. He was being  _ courteous _ , he would tell himself, and was letting Bert blow off some steam too. Letting Bert get rid of his childish fantasies of them being together. 

And Bert was gay. Oh well. It was kinda weird, but...it made Reiner feel good about himself. He knew he was a heartthrob with the girls. Lots of them that never made it past the graduation always wanted to get with him after dinner. It was…a compliment more than a turn-on. 

But if I  _ guy  _ were to say it--

The uncertainty hadn’t left yet; girls were great, but it was just  _ one _ stupid guy. Bert’s smile, Bert’s lips, Bert’s fucking  _ swallow _ , Bert’s stupid sleeping positions, Bert’s socks that he would forget about below the bed so he would nearly slip in the middle of the night…

The last puzzle piece clicked into place.

“Damn it, Jaeger.” He didn’t know which one he was referring to at this point. Lying in bed after a tiring day of training and paperwork, things were starting to pool together. The room, too, he noticed in split-second confusion, and then realised he was crying. 

Bert was the best thing that had come into Reiner’s life and he used him. He gave Bert false hope all that time because he didn’t just sit down and sort this out. Bert loved him. And to his dismay and utter appalment, Reiner finally realised he loved him too. 

The frustration and disgust he felt for himself made him well up enough to choke on a sob. After a moment of shame, he slammed the side of his fist into the wall. “You couldn’t have given me two weeks or something? Maybe….a least then…” 

Bert had absentmindedly joked he would be “fucked through the mattress” during the first time Reiner rocked him in an empty barracks hall. The raw and white-hot passion melted into valuable and intimate sex due to the laugh they shared together, still breathless and moaning from the thrusts. Bert had a smile that could cure Reiner’s worries. He could flick his tongue and wrist together to bring Reiner right to the edge. He was his home, his family, and his freedom.

_ At least then, I could be happy.  _


End file.
